


Verano en Brasil (Lésbico)

by Lezz69



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Girls Kissing, Group Sex, Inspired by Real Events, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Orgy, POV Lesbian Character, Real Life, Rimming, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lezz69/pseuds/Lezz69
Summary: (+18)Dos diosas brasileñas me dieron el verano más caliente en las mejores vacaciones de toda mi vida.





	Verano en Brasil (Lésbico)

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia está basada en una experiencia real e incluye escenas explícitas de sexo entre mujeres (trío lésbico). Se recomienda discreción y que solo la lean personas mayores de edad.

Mis vacaciones de 2017 decidí pasarlas en Río de Janeiro, Brasil. Muchos conocidos me dijeron que no viaje sola allí ya que se trata de una ciudad bastante insegura pero yo no los escuché y fui de todas maneras. Ellos no sabían que elegí ese destino porque tenía algo en mente hace tiempo y eso era, la fantasía de follarme a una linda brasileña.

Las mujeres de ese país tienen fama de ser muy fogosas en la cama y completamente desinhibidas a la hora del sexo. Supuse que una vez allí no me sería demasiado complicado hallar a una hermosa carioca que me ayude a corroborar lo que dicen.

Sin embargo, me fue muchísimo mejor de lo que pude imaginar. Luego de alojarme en un hotel en Ipanema, fui a internet a buscar recomendaciones de lugares gay friendly donde pudiera ir a observar un poco el panorama para un posible ligue.

Encontré un lugar, una discoteca gay bastante conocida en la zona donde los sábados estaban enfocados a las mujeres, en especial a las lesbianas. Supuse que habrían shows eróticos de chicas y ese tipo de cosas, parecía un muy buen plan.

No soy una persona que frecuenta demasiado ese tipo de lugares pero se trataba de una ocasión especial, así que me propuse disfrutarlo. Aproveché mis atributos físicos para hacerlos resaltar. Me puse un blusa blanca escotada que dejaba apreciar mis grandes pechos, quería que se notara que no llevaba sostén. También unos shorts de jeans gastados que dejaban ver mis muslos bronceados y resaltaba mi trasero ya que era un tanto ajustado. Me peiné y me maquillé sencillamente y estar lista, partí rumbo al club nocturno.

Eran cerca de las 10 de la noche y la discoteca en cuestión no estaba muy lejos de mi hotel, así que fui caminando hasta ahí. Al entrar el ambiente era bastante ruidoso, alegre y festivo, cosa que hizo que me animara bastante.

Pude notar enseguida que logré atraer las miradas de varias chicas allí presente y sonreí. Al parecer, las cosas me resultarían muchísimo más fáciles de lo que pensé y una mujer sola en un lugar así era de lo más cotizada entre quienes buscaban revolcones de una noche.

Fui hacia la barra y ordené una bebida. Quería observar mejor lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, buscar a una chica que llamara mi atención y la lograra hacer que me mojara con solo verla, esa sería la elegida. Permanecí mirando alrededor de 15 minutos, tuviendo que rechazar algunas invitaciones de sujetos que me enviaban bebidas o me invitaban a sus mesas. Eran esos clásicos buitres heterosexuales que van a lugares así para ver si logran levantar a alguna lesbiana que se anime a un trío con ellos y sus mujeres pero yo no estaba allí para eso. No quería a ningún hombre.

Fue entonces que vislumbre a la garota que provocó un efecto casi orgásmico a mis sentidos. La vi ahí en la pista, era una diosa moviéndose sensualmente al ritmo del osado funky y mis ojos se perdían en su enorme trasero. Pude sentir que mis pezones se erectaban viendo bailar a esa mulata preciosa e imaginaba como se movería en la cama.

Me causaba morbo la idea de poder follar a una chica negra. Nunca había estado sexualmente con una mujer de color pero me resultaban atractivas de todas maneras. Acabé mi bebida y me levanté de mi butaca para dirigirme a la pista, no era como si yo bailara muy bien pero diría que podía defenderme aunque yo solo quería que ella me viera. Necesitaba acercarme y saber si tenía una chance o estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

La respuesta vino sola ante mis ojos pero me decepcioné enseguida. Ella comenzó a a bailar con otra mujer, le ponía el trasero y la otra se lo agarraba simulando movimientos sexuales. Me fijé en ella y también era bastante hermosa, alta, piel bronceada, cabello rubio teñido, cuerpo escultural y envidiable. Pensé que había perdido toda chance cuando las vi besándose apasionadamente. ¡Maldita sea! Resultó que las dos estaban juntas.

Ya estaba allí y no quería pasar la vergüenza de dar media vuelta para regresar a mi butaca, así que no lo pensé dos veces y me puse a bailar sola cierta distancia de ellas, que seguían tan campantes, besándose y acariciándose por encima de las ropas mientras yo solo podía mirarlas con ganas.

Comenzaba a sentirme acalorada y a envidiar a la rubia por tener entre sus brazos a esa mujer de piel brillante y color chocolate que yo ansiaba devorar en ese instante. Me estaba empezando a sentir húmeda y no podía disimular que las veía hasta que luego de un rato, se percataron de mi mirada y antes que enojarse, se miraron entre ellas y se sonrieron.

La rubia le dijo algo al oído y la negra me hizo un gesto con la mano para que me acercara hacia ellas. Fui sin dudar y me incluyeron en su baile, el panorama cambió de un segundo a otro, ahora yo estaba en medio de sus hermosos cuerpos como si fuera un sándwich. Se me acercaban atrevidamente y colocaban sus manos en mi cuerpo, tocándome de tanto en tanto.

Yo no hablaba un portugués demasiado fluido pero lo que sabía era suficiente para comunicarme con ellas. Supe que la mulata se llamaba Bruna y la rubia Simone, nos presentamos luego de dejar la pista e ir por unas caipirinhas a la barra.

Supe que eran oriundas de Brasilia y que también estaban de vacaciones en Río. Me dijeron que eran novias y que llevaban juntas un par de años aunque tenían una relación ciertamente especia, ellas llevaban una relación abierta, es decir, estaban juntas pero se daban permiso de tener amantes ocasionales. Debo admitir que eso me facilitó todo, hacían una bonita pareja liberal y yo pensé aprovechar eso a mi favor.

Les dije que me agradaban, elogié a Bruna diciéndole que era preciosa y que me atraían las mujeres como ella. Mis palabras no parecieron molestar a Simone y me dijo que si me gustaba su novia, podía besarla frente a ella si la otra quería también.

¡Bingo! Era lo que estaba esperando, entonces supe a dónde iríamos a parar las tres esa noche. Disfruté besando a Bruna de la manera más intensa que pude, quería hacerle sentir que la deseaba y que necesitaba follármela con urgencia. Simone me preguntó si quería ir a su hotel con ellas para seguir la fiesta de una manera más privada. Sonreí de contenta y asentí.

El hotel de las chicas estaba un poco más alejado que el mío pero preferí que fuéramos allí. Llegamos en unos 30 minutos y subimos a la habitación, ni bien entramos allí, ellas me llevaron a la cama y comenzamos a besarnos. Finalmente pude besar también a Simone, quien parecía ser muy ardiente y apasionada.

Quedé recostada en medio de ambas mujeres que me besaban y acariciaban sobre la ropa. Yo las correspondía por turno y disfrutaba de sus magníficas atenciones, me sentía en el paraíso disfrutando de cuatro manos tocándome y explorándome con ansiedad. Me dejé por completo a merced de esas dos féminas lujuriosas.

Bruna condujo su mano a mi bragueta y comenzó a frotarla contra mi intimidad por encima de mis shorts. En tanto, Simone se dispuso a sacarme la blusa, dejando mis senos al descubierto, los cuales acarició un momento antes de tomar mi pezón izquierdo en su boca y succionarlo. Al juego se sumó la bella mulata y chupó el pezón derecho mientras su mano empezaba a infiltrarse en mis shorts hasta que sus dedos alcanzaron mi coño que estaba mojadísimo para entonces.

La rubia sumó su mano libre a la acción de su novia y noté que ya tenía a ambas hurgando en mí con sus dedos curiosos que frotaban mi vulva. No pude contener mis gemidos. Era demasiado intenso lo que experimentaba, dos bellezas mamándome las tetas y masturbándome al mismo tiempo, era algo mejor que ganarse la lotería. ¡Y vaya que tenía tanta puta suerte!

Sentía que iba a correrme cada vez que esos dedos rozaban mi clítoris y sus dientes mordían mis sensibles pezones pero se detuvieron en cuanto lo notaron y Simone me sacó el short de inmediato. Luego ellas también se desnudaron y me acomodaron en medio de la cama para continuar ya sin ningún impedimento.

Simone separó mis piernas y no dudó un solo instante en bajar a chuparme el coño que lo tenía encharcado con mis fluidos. En tanto, Bruna vino hacia mí para besarme nuevamente y tocarme los pechos, pellizcándolos y estirándolos con sus dedos.

Mis caderas se movían en torno a la lengua de Simone que se deslizaba deliciosamente desde mi vagina subiendo lento hasta mi clítoris, el cual succionaba fuerte por unos breves segundos que me hacían tocar el cielo de tanto placer que experimentaba.

Mi cuerpo se tensaba cada vez que su lengua penetraba mi vagina, follándola gustosamente mientras la otra mordía mi cuello y mis clavículas, dejando las marcas de sus dientes en mi piel para después ir hasta mis pezones y morderlos también.

Grité extasiada cuando llegó mi primer orgasmo, me vine en la boca de la rubia y la llené de mis jugos. Mi coñito todo baboso palpitaba sin cesar y ella tragaba lo que salía de él, dijo que le gustaba su sabor dulce y su textura cremosa. Pasaba la lengua para limpiarlo tanto como podía.

Yo respiraba agitada y entonces vi a la linda negra fogosa posicionarse sobre mi cara, ofreciéndome su vulva jugosa y completamente rasurada. La tomé por las caderas y la acomodé de modo a que mi lengua ingresara a su vagina. Ella comenzó a moverse frenéticamente en tanto mi lengua entraba y salía de su agujerito, follándoselo con ganas mientras mis manos se aferraban a sus pechos.

En ese momento, la rubia se colocó estratégicamente entre mis pierna y su coño quedó pegadito al mío e inició unos movimientos pausados buscando que su clítoris y él mío se frotaran. Lo sentí delicioso y cuando Simone se movió más a prisa entendí que estábamos haciendo tijeras, nuestros coños se besaban y nuestros jugos se mezclaban en medio de ese contacto erótico e íntimo. Ella se sostenía tomando una de mis piernas e incrementaba sus movimientos, aceleraba y gemía como desquiciada. En verdad estaba muy caliente y disfrutaba tanto o más que yo.

¡En verdad era afortunada! Estaba tijereando con una belleza de mujer y a la par comiéndole la concha a otra aún más hermosa. Demasiado placer en simultáneo para las tres, los orgasmos fueron incontables mientras ellas dos se besaban como podían y se acariciaban los pechos sin dejar lo que hacían antes.

Pero esas dos parecían ser unas ninfómanas porque no me daban tregua. Tuve ganas de descansar un poco antes de seguir pero ellas no me dejaron. Bruna se recostó sobre su espalda y me pidió que ahora yo le pusiera mi coñito en su boca para que me lo chupara, así lo hice y se puso a mamarme la concha sin preámbulos, luego añadió sus dedos y me penetraba la vagina con ellos.

Simone me dijo que chupara el coño de su pareja, así que bajé para hacer un sabroso 69 con la mulata. Me dediqué a recorrer su sexo de todas las maneras posibles y a hacerla vibrar con ese contacto. Creí que Simone solo se nos quedaría viendo mientras Bruna y yo nos comíamos mutuamente pero cuando sentí sus manos traviesas separando mis glúteos y hurgando allí con sus dedos, supe que todavía tenían mucho para darme.

La rubia condujo su lengua hasta mi ano y se puso a lamerlo, chuparlo e incluso a penetrarlo con ella. Logró dilatarme hasta meter dos de sus dedos para follarme el culito con ellos, sentí muy bien cuando añadió otro dedo más y luego otro. Y mientras, su novia hacía lo propio penetrando mi vagina con tres dedos. Me estaban dejando bien abierta, follando mis orificios como más les gustaba. Eran tantos los estímulos que mi orgasmo llegó desembocó en un maravilloso squirt, salpicando los rostros y las manos de mis lindas amantes ocasionales.

Mi fantasía en esas tierras estaba más que cumplida y satisfecha. Bruna, Simone y yo volvimos a repetir la excitante experiencia tres noches más hasta que sus vacaciones finalizaron y tuvieron que volver a su ciudad pero intercambiamos contacto. Estuvimos hablando por Skype hace unos días y me dijeron que si voy a verlas, van a presentarme a otra amiga para que las cuatro montemos una "fiestita", de esas que nos gustan tanto. Quizás vaya a visitarlas muy pronto a esas diosas brasileñas que me llevaron a conocer el paraíso.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fin~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
